


(Tooth)Aching For You

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dentistry, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pack, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek may kinda totally have a thing for his hot dentist. Too bad he's so shit with people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Tooth)Aching For You

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, this was supposed to be a one to two thousand word fic. They were supposed to fuck, like, right after meeting. This really got away from me.
> 
> Also, fair warning, I know basically nothing about dentistry.
> 
> Derek and Stiles are about the same age in this.

On the slip of paper there was an absurdly white tooth, with facial features and a smile, which highlighted the tooth’s own bright and shining teeth. With his little tooth arms, he held a large, blue toothbrush. He wore sunglasses and red sneakers on his little tooth feet. In a speech bubble, the tooth said, “It’s time for your annual check-up!” in black-lined bubble letters.

Derek found the caricature disturbing to say the least. Whether it was the insinuation that the tooth had teeth of its own, or the confusion over if the toothbrush was going to be used on the tooth itself or the tooth’s teeth or Derek’s teeth when he came in, or the unsettling thought that this tooth was sentient and could keep track of time (and apparently lace sneakers), he found the Beacon Hills Family Dentistry Friendly Reminder postcard distasteful. 

Isaac peeked over his shoulder. “Dentist appointment, huh? Do you even need to do that?”

“What?” Derek glanced back at his Beta before looking down at the postcard again.“No. I mean - We don’t need to. Mom always made us go.” And he got quiet for a moment, his throat feeling a little tighter. He swallowed the feeling away. “I got out of the habit when I left, but now that I’m back in town... But our dentist retired last year and I thought the place might have shut down with him.”

“Apparently not.” 

Derek continued to gaze down at the reminder with a look of mild displeasure. “Apparently not.” he repeated.

“You gonna go?” Isaac asked, walking into Derek’s kitchen to help himself to whatever was in Derek’s fridge. “I hear all dentists are sadists. You might not want to get mixed up in that.”

Derek ignored the comment, but said, “Don’t know. I don’t really need to go.” He paused and then finalized, “Probably not.” Isaac shrugged.

But for reasons he couldn’t really explain, Derek found himself calling up and setting up a time for an appointment on Tuesday.

* * *

Come Tuesday, Derek arrived punctually and exchanged small pleasantries with the receptionist, who had not retired with the late resident dentist and smiled at him like she knew him better than she did. 

He waited for a few minutes, thumbing through a magazine, before being called back by a nurse.

It was all typical; just like he remembered from before. The nurse took x-rays and then remarked about how perfect his teeth were - almost as if suspicious of something - and then gave him a routine cleaning. He was then promised another brief wait for the doctor.

He sat there, in a yellow, paper hygienic bib, and thought about how pointless this trip was. He never really understood why his mother had insisted upon them doing this if they didn’t need to. It was a waste of money for a fake sense of normalcy. Really, he had no reason to do this again. He could be doing so much more with his time.

The doctor came in.

“Hello, Derek. I’m Dr. Stilinski. I understand you were seeing Dr. Porada a few years ago.” The young man offered his hand and Derek had to keep himself from gaping and sitting there like an idiot. He stiffly shook the dentist’s hand, holding on so hard that the doctor actually winced. 

“Got a strong grip there, buddy.” he said, seeming more amused than anything else. He turned to check the computer next to Derek, giving the man a minute to finally take him in.

He was gorgeous. He looked so young, must have just graduated. His fingers were long and his hands graceful, curling around the mouse and scrolling downwards with an elegant flick of his middle finger. His eyes were some bright, clear honey-gold and his mouth was perfection itself, his lips parted and pink and seeming already swollen. He turned to Derek, smiling, lips stretching over straight, white teeth.

“I don’t generally say things like this but, god _damn_ , Mr. Hale. You’re _perfect_.” He gave him an appreciated double thumbs up. 

Derek blinked. “Huh?”

“Your teeth.” Dr. Stilinski clarified. “They’re amazing. Really, how did you do it?”

“Uhm...” Derek stalled, unsure of what to say. “I floss.”

Dr. Stilinski’s grin widened. “I would have to think so.” He sat down in the stool next to the dentist’s chair and began lowering Derek down. “Honestly, this is just a formality at this point.”

And, while Derek generally disliked all formalities, he found himself quite enjoying this one because he got to look up and study one of the best faces he had ever seen. And having the young man’s fingers nearly in his mouth, prodding around, was more satisfying than Derek would have ever been able to admit.

It was all over very quickly as the dentist pulled out after a minute. “Amazing.” he concluded. “Your teeth are fantastic. I can do nothing for you. Just keep brushing and flossing and doing whatever mystery tooth magic you’re doing and I’ll see you next year for your next check up.”

He started to bring up the back of the chair as Derek was deciding that a year was far too long to wait to see the young doctor again. Once he was upright, Dr. Stilinski reached forward to, Derek thought for one moment, feel up the other man’s obviously well-muscled chest. In actuality, he just unclipped the paper bib and pulled it off of him. 

He offered his hand again. “It was very nice to meet you, Derek.” 

Derek took his hand and, this time, was very careful to shake it gently. Dr. Stilinski seemed to notice and smiled a little funny at him before saying one final goodby as he and Derek both stood, exiting the room.

* * *

“Okay, so, I get you’re hot for doctor and all but do you really feel the need to stalk him?” Isaac asked, leaning on the back of Derek’s chair as the man scrolled through “Stiles” Stilinski’s Facebook profile. 

Derek shot the teenager a look. “Don’t you have homework?”

Isaac shrugged. “Did it in study hall.”

“Study hall is a terrible idea.” Derek muttered to himself as he looked back at his monitor. Stiles Stilinski was smiling at him in one hundred and twenty seven pictures, in the background of thirty-eight, looking confused in twelve, pouting in seventeen, and licking booze or coke or something off of his fingers with half-lidded eyes as he looked up at the camera, his lips curling around his finger or his tongue lapping it up, in three. But, it wasn’t like Derek was counting. 

“Besides,” Derek said. “I’m not stalking. Researching.”

“You know, if you weren’t so intense, I might believe that. But you’re way intense and this is creepy. Stop just looking at pictures of the guy. Go talk to him.”

“I don’t know where he lives.” Derek stated.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Isaac said. “I’d’ve worried even more if you did. However, you do know where he works.”

“I can’t go again. I just went. It’ll look suspicious.”

Isaac laughed at him. “I could punch you in the face. Knock a tooth out?”

“Absolutely not.” Derek said.

“Well, I can’t just _give_ you a toothache.” 

Derek put a hand up to stop him. “No, that’s perfect. I’ll say I have a toothache.”

“Okay, sure.” Isaac nodded and then pointed out, “But you don’t.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that.”

“Right,” Isaac said. “Right, right, right.” and then pointed out, “But he’s a dentist. He’ll be able to see nothing is wrong.”

Derek huffed. “I didn’t ask you to be here.”

“Aw,” Isaac said, as if touched. “You never need to ask, Derek. I’ll always be here for you.”

* * *

That Friday, he was sitting in the dentist chair once again while a different nurse checked his teeth.

“And, you say you’ve been experiencing some pain?” she prompted, as she took several x-rays.

“Yes.” Derek said.

“Where?”

“My teeth.”

The nurse looked mildly put off. “Which teeth?”

Derek gestured vaguely at his mouth.

The nurse pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before exhaling shortly through her nose and turning on her heel. “I’ll send the doctor in to see you.” 

The wait was a little longer this time, or, at least, it felt longer as Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at the white walls and posters of oral cancer. He found himself fiddling with the edge of the paper bib - much to his own surprise because he was _not_ a fiddler. He reminded himself that he was a calm, in control Alpha.

Dr. Stilinski strode in, smiling again. “Mr. Hale, I feel like I just saw you.” Derek couldn’t tell if it was wishful thinking, but he thought the doctor seemed to be pleased to see him. 

Derek had to keep himself gazing intently at the other man so he wouldn’t break out smiling. The intensity of the look must have shook the dentist because his own smile faltered and he made a small gesture of discomfort, his eyes darting around the room.

His dentist coughed. “Right, so, you’ve been experiencing some pain?” 

Derek nodded once, more distracted by the upturned perk of Dr. Stilinski’s nose, and the moles scattered across his neck, and the little, dark space between his lips that were always open. His hair looked remarkably soft today and Derek couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to run his fingers through it.

“Can you describe how it feels and where it is?” Dr. Stilinski continued.

Derek blinked, having not planned this far ahead. “Uhm.. It kind of... aches? In my lower left... tooth area.” Derek wanted to bury his face in his hands because the doctor was giving him a look that might have been amused or frustrated but, either way, it was because he sounded like an idiot. Dr. Stilinski would now think he was an idiot and he probably only liked smart guys. Or maybe he only liked girls and Derek had no chance at all. 

“Right, well,” Dr. Stilinski started slowly, eyeing the x-rays on the computer. “Your teeth look exactly the same here.” Sitting in the stool, he look at the man cautiously. “How long have you been experiencing discomfort?”

“About two days?” Derek offered.

“That’s really weird.” Dr. Stilinski murmured, glancing back at the x-rays. “Sorry, that’s not professional. I don’t mean that _you’re_ weird.” Dr. Stilinski tried to assure him and then sighed to himself and shook his head slightly. “Just forget-” but he didn’t finish that thought and started to lower the back of Derek’s chair, maintaining a steady gaze on the x-rays.

When Derek was horizontal, Dr. Stilinski finally looked at him saying, “So, let’s take a look. Open up.”

Derek obliged and the dentist started to explore his mouth. From this angle, he could stare straight up at the doctor’s face, the light behind him haloing around and highlighting he color in his hair. It looked so soft. He wondered how it smelled close up.

“Is this where it hurts?” Dr. Stilinski asked, lightly tapping at his teeth.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, not really listening. Without thinking, he said, “You’re so young.” while still staring up and taking in every detail of the dentist’s face. He broke into a smile but tried to stifle it as he still inspected Derek’s teeth.

“Is it that noticeable? I sort of always knew I was going to do this, so I had a clear path, which tends to decrease the amount of time spent questioning yourself. I came here directly after my internship. Dr. Porada showed me the ropes around here for a few months and, now, here I am. It all worked out smoothly.”

“Must’ve been nice.” Derek said around the stuff in his mouth. “Why did you want to become a dentist?” 

“Dr. Porada,” Dr. Stilinski started, sitting back and no longer prodding at Derek’s teeth and gums. “Was my mom’s dad. My mom used to tell me what a good job it was. I thought it might make her proud. It's respectable and it pays well. Besides, I get to fight the good fight against plaque - and someone needs to. But, obviously not for _you_.” the doctor said, switching gears. “There are no visible problems with your mouth. Do you chew gum a lot or grind your teeth at night?” 

Derek shook his head.

Dr. Stilinski considered him for a moment. “Well,” he finally said, “I can either let you go and see how you’re feeling in a few days or have the nurse come in and run a few tests. What do you think?”

“I’ll wait a few days.” Derek said, as he was rapidly taking in Dr. Stilinski’s face, knowing that he would be leaving soon. He tried to think of something clever to say in parting as the doctor stood and ended up saying nothing and just staring after him, with no small amount of longing or frustration.

He decided he would use his next few days to device a better courting tactic.

* * *

“Cora, Peter, and I all pitched in and got you a gift. Just a little something to show that we support and believe in your mild stalking of the hot dentist.” Isaac said, placing a small, wrapped box in front of Derek. Cora looked positively delighted as her brother unwrapped it and pulled the lid off the box. He stared at the contents of the box for a long time.

“Why on earth did you split the cost of a tiny bottle of lube? I mean, how much could this cost?” Derek frowned at the two teenagers.

“Okay, okay,” Isaac said, putting his hands up. “You caught us. Peter actually bought it and told us to give it to you. But, we totally support the sentiment.”

Derek sighed. “I don’t just want to sleep with him or something.”

“Right.” Cora nodded. “You, of course, have the noblest of intentions. You just really like paying a lot of money to have your teeth checked.”

“Hey, if that’s all you want, you could just pay _me_ to do that. I’d love to feel up your teeth. I could really use the money.” Isaac told him.

“Shut up.” Derek snapped. “Both of you. Neither of you are funny.” In his hand, he was still holding the box that held the tiny bottle of lubricant. 

“We’re just trying to understand. You think this guy is hot. So fuck him.” Isaac said.

“Language.” Derek scolded, but it lacked it’s usual muster. 

“I think what Isaac means is that you don’t know anything about this guy but you keep showing up at his work, which is sort of suspect. And, you won’t admit to wanting to have totally repressed sex with him in the missionary position with the lights off where you cry afterwards.” Cora said. Derek glared at her. “Or whatever it is you like to do.” 

“Do you even have a plan at this point?” Isaac asked.

“I’m going to ask him out.” Derek nodded and looked at the wall, picturing the moment when Dr. Stilinski would say yes and throw his arms around Derek’s broad shoulders and bare his neck and lie under him and _take_ -

“Is that the plan?” Cora asked. “The entire plan?”

“Yes.” Derek nodded. “I’ll just be casual.” 

Isaac and Cora laughed. And Isaac managed out between gasps, “What are you planning to ask him to do with you?”

“Uhm...” Derek hadn’t thought about that part of the plan.

“Coffee. You’re asking him to go for coffee with you.” Cora told him.

“I don’t like coffee.”

“Well, he does. He’s liked all of the coffee shops in Beacon Hills on his Facebook. God, you suck at this stalking thing.”

Isaac cut in. “When’s your appointment?” 

Derek checked his watch. “Thirty-two minutes.”

“Alright. Don’t worry. You’re going to do fine. Just lie about your teeth problems, then be direct, and get yourself a date with the hot dentist.” as Cora said this, though, she and Isaac were already turning their attention to something.

“Yeah,” Isaac said, offhandedly. “Pack’s too small. Gotta carry on the bloodline. Breed him up with your pups.”

Both of the Hales stopped, staring at the boy.

“What.” Derek asked through his teeth, curtly. 

“I thought an appeal to your animal side might help. Good luck.”

He turned to leave but Isaac stopped him, crossing the distance between them quickly. He grabbed the lube that had been discarded on the table and quickly stuffed it into Derek’s jean pocket. “Just in case.” he said. 

As Derek left his apartment, he could hear the two teenagers talking about the most emotionally constipated Alpha in the world. He pretended they were talking about someone else.

* * *

“Back again, Mr. Hale.” Dr. Stilinski said, his greeting filled with its usual perk. “Guess that toothache still has the best of you.”

“You could say that.” He watched the doctor’s long index finger reach down to push the button that lowered the chair. Derek noticed the young man didn’t even bother to look at his x-rays anymore. 

“Let’s see if there’s anything going on.” And Derek opened his mouth automatically. 

He gazed up at the doctor’s face for half a minute before the young man met his eyes and paused. He didn’t exactly smile but there was a relaxing around his eyes and the corners of his lips. He passed his medical instruments to his other hand and then returned his now free hand to his mouth. He rested two fingers onto Derek’s flat tongue, pressing down lightly, his thumb hooking under the man’s chin. He let them rest there for a moment, and Derek allowed it. They tasted like rubber and would have been some of the least welcome things in his mouth if they hadn’t been the doctor’s. 

“You don’t really have a toothache, do you?” Dr. Stilinski asked, his fingers still on the other man’s tongue, holding his mouth open. Derek made no move, his eyes glued to the doctor’s face. “I’d be pretty shocked,” the young man continued. “Considering what a _fine_ specimen you are.” 

Derek didn’t trust himself to say anything that didn’t sound ridiculous. Instead, he closed his eyes and his mouth around the young doctor’s fingers and _sucked_.

He felt himself grinning at the doctor’s little, surprised intake of breath. Derek peeked his eyes open to make contact with the young man as he ran his tongue over the underside of rubber. 

“You have got to be the least subtle person I have ever met. And that’s saying a lot.” The words were hushed and Derek almost didn’t recognize them because the doctor’s voice was lulling and calming, especially at that low, undemanding pitch.

“Which is flattering.” and he spoke normally again, pulling his fingers out. Derek wanted to whine at the loss of contact, but refrained, watching the doctor pull off his gloves and toss them aside. “Really, it is. Because you’re, like, the hottest person ever. It’s like you were sculpted out of good breeding and gym memberships and magic. I’m pretty sure magic has to be involved - you are way too good looking.

“But, you can’t keep making appointments. I mean, you could. But, financially, it seems impractical and I don’t want you to go broke because you're nervous about asking me out. Also, the nurses are starting to tease me.”

“I was going to ask you out today.” Derek huffed, starting to sit up a little, resting back on his elbows. Dr. Stilinski just smiled.

“Oh?” he said, like he didn’t really believe him. “When?”

“Once you were done.”

“And what were you going to ask me out to do?”

Nodding his head once, Derek said, “Coffee.”

“Okay.” he allowed. “Coffee. Where?”

“Uhm, wherever you like.” Derek offered. 

Dr. Stilinski regarded him for another moment. “You don’t do this a lot.”

“Do you?” the man asked, sitting up a little more. He was getting a little closer to the dentist, who sat up a little straighter in his stool.

Snorting, the doctor tried to appear unaffected as Derek sat upright, eye to eye with him. “More than you, I think.” 

Derek leaned forward a titch more, because he liked the way the dentist seemed to get a little flustered at their proximity and he could scent him better. He could smell arousal starting to come off the young man, and he was fairly certain it was the best thing ever. 

“I-” Dr. Stilinski started, turning his face back to the man and cutting himself off. His mouth had fallen open, his lips shiny and pink as he wet them with a small flick of his tongue. Derek watched the motion and then grinned at him, flashing his teeth. 

The doctor quite suddenly cupped the other man’s face in his hands and kissed him, hard and quick. Derek finally touched the dentist’s soft, brown hair, his fingers tangling in it as he opened his mouth to the young man, sucking on his tongue. Dr. Stilinski rolled himself forward on his stool a little bit, trying to get closer, so Derek broke away to reposition himself facing the doctor, kissing him much slower than before.

He could feel the doctor gliding even closer on his rolling stool, practically leaning off of it now, and smirked against his mouth. With Dr. Stilinski at a better angle, he was able to use his hold in the young man’s hair to tilt his head back, exposing his neck. Derek moved away from the dentist’s lips and kissed a line up his jaw to his ear, which he mouthed at before teasing the lobe with his tongue.

Dr. Stilinski made a particularly unintelligent noise that Derek found shockingly endearing, before quickly rambling, “Wow, this is going real fast, partner. Maybe we should slow down.”

Derek pulled away from the wet bruise he was sucking on Dr. Stilinski’s neck to stare at the flustered, flushing young man. Derek could see the pink tint creeping down his neck and desperately wanted to see how it colored his chest as well.

“So, this just became extremely unprofessional very quickly.” Dr. Stilinski remarked, glancing into the hall. Derek hadn’t noticed the door was open. 

“You stuck your fingers in my mouth.” Derek said. “On my tongue.”

“I know exactly what I did with my fingers.” he snapped. “ _You_ ,” he accused, “Keep coming in here and staring at me. It’s very distracting.”

Derek clenched his jaw so he wouldn’t smile. “Maybe if you weren’t so attractive-”

“No,” the doctor cut in. “You’re going to have to take that up with my parents. I had absolutely nothing to do with that.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“And, oh my God, have you _seen_ yourself? If you can’t control yourself when it comes to things that are attractive, I really hope you don’t come across too many mirrors because you would never get anything done.”

Derek shrugged. “I’m not really my type. I think it may be my eyebrows - way too intense” And he flashed the doctor a smile again. 

The young man looked stunned as he murmured. “Oh my God, it’s like you’re trying to be funny and it’s _totally_ working. _Fuck me_.” and the doctor said it more as an expletive than as a request, but Derek’s intense eyebrows shot up. Dr. Stilinski immediately groaned and took in a breath to explain away the statement.

Derek cut in, asking, “When’s your lunch break?”

Dr. Stilinski looked hesitant to share this information, but stated, “You were actually my last appointment until one.” 

Checking his watch, “We have thirty minutes.”

“To-” Dr. Stilinski flailed, checking the open door again before asking a whispered “To _fuck_?”

“ _You’re_ the one who keeps bringing up sex.” Derek reminded him. 

“Because _you_ look like sex - I mean - fuck - _ugh_ \- Goddamn it.” And, Dr. Stilinski leaned forward, grasping a fistful of Derek’s shirt, capturing his lips in a heated, aggressive kiss. His tongue entered Derek’s mouth once it was opened to him, fucking into its wet heat, and Derek hid a groan as he fist his fingers through the doctor’s hair and pulled back. 

“Door.” Derek panted. The doctor nodded frantically, hopping up to shut it. On his way back to the chair, he tossed aside his coat and started to unbutton his pants. Derek had already unfastened his jeans and shed his shirt, leaving him in a wife beater. As the dentist came to stand awkwardly in front of him.

“How are we going to do this?” He asked, eyeing him with sudden uncertainty, as if the unorthodoxy of their situation was just starting to give him pause. 

“Come here.” Derek said, a hand reaching forward to guide him into a space in front of him, straddling the dentist’s chair. One of the man’s hands slipping into the stroke over the doctor’s boxers, feeling his hot, hard erection through the cotton material. The doctor bowed his head forward, groaning, resting his forehead on Derek’s shoulder as the man nuzzled into his neck, mouthing at his pulse. 

“I don’t-” the doctor harshed out, breaking off in a moan as Derek rubbed him through his underwear again. “I don’t have anything.” he laughed, breathless and frenzied. “I don’t bring condoms to work generally.” 

“I don’t have anything either.” Derek said into his neck. “It’s okay. We don’t need them.”

“You don’t have condoms?” his dentist asked, pulling back a little, sounding amazed and disgusted and a little betrayed. “Well, okay, but we’re aren’t fucking then.” he decided.

“No.” Derek countered. “No, we don’t need them. I don’t have anything. I promise.”

“I don’t know that. Also, it would make a total mess. I have other patients today besides you. Also, you don’t even know if _I’m_ clean.” he pointed out. 

“You’re not clean?’ Derek asked, a little shocked.

“Wha-No! Of course I’m clean. _I_ don’t fuck strangers without a condom.”

“But, we don’t _need_ -”

“Wow,” the doctor blinked, shaking his head a little in disbelief and pulling away even more. “Wow, you are very quickly turning me off. Moment by moment, you are becoming increasingly unattractive.” 

“Okay.” Derek cut in, trying to think of something else. “Can I at least finger you? I just want to touch you.” 

Dr. Stilinski gaped at him. “ _No_.” he stated after a moment. 

“Right, okay.” Derek nodded, feeling terrible for asking and looking away in shame. 

“Look, buddy, this is just not working for me.” the dentist said, starting to back himself off the chair. 

“No!” and he put up a hand to stop the doctor, who looked at him with a tired, unimpressed look. “Sorry. I just - don’t do this. Ever.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that.”

“Look, I have lube and-”

The doctor shook his head. “Yeah, no. Putting on my clothes - right now. This was a bad idea,” he said, standing up. Picking up his coat, he pointedly refrained from looking back at Derek, who was hot and flustered and was staring at him with such confusion and longing. 

The young dentist ran a hand through his soft hair, and he looked disheveled, his lips kiss-swollen red, and a flush had settled high on his cheeks. His clothes were wrinkled and there really wasn’t any way for anyone to mistake what they had been doing. “We probably could have handled this better.” he said, lightly, fanning himself a little. 

Derek blinked up at him, a heavy feeling settling in his chest. “I’m sorry.” he grumbled, the words stilted and garbled by his mouth. The young man finally glanced at him and the steady look zapped Derek out of his trance, making him jump to cover himself again, reaching out to grab his shirt. “I never do this.” he repeated.

“Yeah, no kidding.” the doctor said, his lips pursed, and Derek couldn’t tell if it was in amusement or annoyance. He kept his tone professional as he said, “I hope that ache goes away soon, Mr. Hale,” his amber eyes darting down to the crotch of Derek’s too-tight jeans. The man nearly groaned and Dr. Stilinski bit down on what might have been a laugh.

“I’ll see you for your next check up,” and the young doctor smoothed his jacket again before opening the door and exiting the room.

Derek, embarrassed and mortified, heard the receptionist laugh in the lobby. While he had no way of actually knowing if, somehow, she was laughing at him and his situation, he was certain she was. 

So, instead of walking out the front door - unable to handle the judgment of the knowing nurses - Derek squeezed through the almost-too-small window and ran home. He felt this was all the most appropriate course of action.

* * *

Cora pushed at the lump under the covers. Her brother had said nothing upon returning to their apartment and immediately gone to his room. He’d been there a few hours by that point and Cora was getting pretty sick of his moping. He told her to fuck off, anyway.

“Dr. Stilinski called,” she told him. “He said that the nurses didn’t see you leave and the window, that’s generally locked shut, was left open in the room you were in. Also, your car is still in the parking lot. He just wanted to make sure you were alright. Asked if the swelling went down okay.”

Derek just groaned and heard Cora shift and then sit down at the foot of the bed.

“He hates me.” Derek moaned.

“I don’t think he hates you.” Cora said. “I mean, he called, didn’t he?” 

“No,” he assured her. “He’s _taunting_ me. Because he _hates_ me.” 

“What happened exactly?” she prompted.

Derek finally peeked his head out of his blanket nest to look at her. Sniffling slightly, he said, “We made out.” 

“But that’s a good thing, right?” she asked, lightly. “Huh? Isn’t making out nice?” 

Derek sniffed. “Yeah. But he hates me now because I didn’t have condoms.” 

Cora blinked. “Uh... You do know that making out and fucking are two very different things, right?”

“Don’t say fuck.” Derek scolded.

“ _So_ not the issue here.” Cora sighed. Derek was starting to look guilty again.

“He seemed okay with everything until-” The apartment door was opened and closed. 

“That’ll be Isaac.” Cora said, hopping up from the bed.

“Why’s he here?” The man looked torn between retreating even further into his protective blanket barrier and leaving the room to see his Beta.

“He picked up your car. _Duh-doy_.” and instead of knocking, Isaac just came bursting into the room. He tossed a set of keys to the lump on the bed. 

“Your dentist came out when he saw me getting into your car. He thought I was stealing it; it took a lot to convince him otherwise.” Isaac sounded truly, deeply put upon, like he had suffered endlessly throughout the entire ordeal. 

“Did you have to bribe him?” Cora smiled.

“No. I just smiled at him and he got really quiet. Asked me about my dental care routine. I told him brushing and flossing and werewolf genetics and he just looked at me for a really long time. I had to tell him I was joking and he _still_ didn’t seem to think it was funny.” Isaac fixed his gaze on Derek. “You’re boyfriend’s a complete nutjob.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Derek lamented.

“Whatever. He seems okay,” Isaac told Cora. “I get the _basic_ appeal. I wouldn’t start writing purple prose,” and the two Betas shared a knowing glance back at their Alpha, “But, he’s alright, I guess. Smells like you, Derek. What did you guys do during your appointment? Cuddle and braid each other’s hair?”

“They almost fucked.” Cora explained. “But the doctor sent him away because Derek didn’t have condoms.” 

Isaac looked over at his Alpha. “You didn’t bring condoms to fuck your dentist? Seriously, dude? Weak.”

Derek wanted to tear at his own face. Instead, he growled out, “I didn’t really go there with the intention of fucking him.”

“You don’t just, like, carry condoms with you?” Cora asked. “I’m not even getting any and I take condoms with me everywhere. You know, in the event that I might get some.” 

“Ugh,” Derek groaned, “I _did not_ need to know that.” 

“Do you even know his first name?” Isaac asked. 

Derek fell silent and then offered, “Stiles?” 

Cora rolled her eyes. “Honestly, who would name their kid Stiles Stilinski?” Cora asked. “Do you know how much you would have to hate your kid to do that?” 

Isaac laughed, managing out, “Derek, you shameless hussy.”

“ _Hey_.”

“No, it’s good.” Isaac continued. “You should have some loose sex. It might do you some good.”

“I don’t want to have “loose sex.” I want to have _normal sex_. With my dentist. Who hates me.” and Derek groaned again, pulling the blanket over his head. Isaac and Cora tried to coax him out again but gave up after a few minute and left for the front room. He stayed in bed like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

A week later, Derek and Peter got into anther fight. It shouldn’t have happened - at least not as violently as it had. Even Peter, who had joyfully provoked the attack, had seemed surprised. 

Peter had said something biting, with that light, easy tone of his, and Derek had snapped back without thinking it through. Since he’d had to interact more with his uncle, he’d been getting better at just ignoring anything the man tried to snark out. 

Peter looked all too pleased to evoke such a response and told him that he “couldn’t blame the good doctor for sending him away - a Neanderthal must be difficult to converse with, especially for someone with more than a high school degree,” and Derek had thrown him against the opposite wall. Peter only got in one good hit, but that was enough to bring them to a halt.

Derek stilled. He tongued the blood filling his mouth and felt something missing. 

“You chipped my tooth.” Derek said.

“Did I?” Peter smirked. “Good.”

Derek spat out blood, his split lip already healed, and opened his mouth to reach in and feel. Peter peeked in and laughed.

“That’s a delightful look on you, Derek,” Peter chuckled. “A chipped front tooth really adds to your air of intelligence.” 

Derek growled, but it was sort of half-hearted. “Why isn’t it healing?” 

“It’s a tooth.” Peter said, like that was a sufficient answer. Derek didn’t respond and his uncle sighed. “If you get it pulled out, one will grow back. As it is, there’s nothing really to heal.”

“Pull it out for me.” Derek demanded.

Peter laughed again and Derek resisted the temptation to attack him again. “No. I don’t think I will. Go see your dentist. I’m sure he’d be _happy_ to help.”

“ _No_.” Derek refused, and then sneered. “I’ll have one of my _other_ Betas do it.

* * *

“Don’t want to.” Cora said, sounding like she wasn’t really listening. Derek had waited quietly after Peter left his apartment for his Betas to get back from school and immediately asked for assistance once they were through the door. “I have homework.”

“I’ll wait.” Derek said, sounding calm and patient and like having of his tooth missing didn’t really bother him.

“Nope.”

Derek groaned. “Isaac,” he turned. “Please.”

“Ew, gross. I’m not going anywhere near your mouth. You have a perfectly good dentist. Go see him.” Derek nearly whined and Isaac sighed. “What? Are you worried about him seeing your mangled mouth and being grossed out?” And Derek didn’t respond because he kind of _was_ and that sort of vanity made him uncomfortable. 

Mostly, though, he was just kind of sure that Dr. Stilinski hated him - a lot. 

“Come on,” Isaac prompted, setting down his bag and walking towards the Beacon Hills Family Dentistry Friendly Reminder postcard that had been stuck to the fridge. “I’ll make you an appointment. Just get it over with.” Checking the number on the card, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He ignored Derek’s protests and set up an appointment.

* * *

This stay in the waiting room was particularly tense for Derek. The receptionist had seemed amused to see him, like his arrival was _funny_. Like he was a _joke_. Needless to say, he did not smile at her - and wouldn’t have, even if half of his front tooth hadn’t been missing and he wasn’t really keen on smiling at anyone for the time being. 

A nurse came out to call him in and she looked smug upon seeing him too. He glowered and followed her and reluctantly sat back in that stupid dentist’s chair and let her clip that ridiculous plastic bib over his chest and hesitantly opened his mouth so she could looked at the damage.

“Rough weekend?” she asked, like she would ask a friend. He didn’t respond because she was making fun of him and her fingers were in his mouth, but he did glare at her. Her face sobered and she withdrew, nodding, “He’ll be in soon,” as she walked out.

Derek didn’t have to wait long at all. In fact, the door had just closed behind the nurse when Dr. Stilinski banged it back open, looking pleased and gorgeous and unfair. Derek was way beyond uncomfortable to have the young man’s gaze on him again.

“Derek!” he exclaimed, like he wasn’t mad. “You don’t call. You don’t write. You’re going to give me the impression that you don’t like me if you keep this up.”

Derek said nothing, a little stunned by his dentist’s bravado. He just stared at him and the focus in the look was not lost on the young doctor because he stopped grinning and shut the door behind him.

“So, uhm, what exactly is the problem today?”

“I need a tooth pulled.” Derek grumbled, trying to speak while still covering his teeth.

“Oh?” Dr. Stilinski asked, taking a few steps forward. “Because you have all of your adult teeth-”

“I know,” Derek gruffed. “But, it’s chipped and I need it pulled so...”

The young man scrunched his brow. “Uh, yeah, no. As your _dentist_ , the person with a _doctor_ attached to their name, I am telling you,” and he flailed out a gesture between them, the motion catching and pulling Derek’s attention from the doctor’s face to his wrists and his hands and his long fingers, “That pulling it out is completely unnecessary.”

“Customers always right.” Derek offered, but he didn’t really sound sure.

“Good thing you’re my _patient_ and not my _customer_ , then,” and there was something suddenly playful about the young man’s tone. Derek said nothing, torn between biting back and asking what, exactly, the dentist wanted from him. 

Dr. Stilinski sat down in his rolling stool and started to lay Derek back. “Come on, big guy,” he said, grabbing one of his medical insturments, “Open up for me. Let me see it.”

Derek reluctantly opened his mouth. With one hand coming up to lightly rest on his neck and throat, Dr. Stilinski looked but didn’t laugh. He didn’t even look surprised or shocked or disgusted. He just ran the tool along the jagged edge of the chip. He murmured, “Oh your poor bunny teeth,” and Derek almost felt as bad as if the doctor had just straight up laughed at him. He still wanted to hide.

“Are you related to an Isaac?” Dr. Stilinski asked, still prodding lightly. His eyes flickered to Derek’s face and there must have been some startled, confused look in his eyes because his doctor smiled down at him. “Some guy named Isaac took your car last week and he’s got the second best set of teeth in this town. I mean, seriously, _no_ flaws. Very striking smile. I thought maybe it was genetic.” The doctor pulled his hand back.

“I’m not related to Isaac.” Derek grumbled.

“Ah.” Dr. Stilinski nodded. “Boyfriend, then?” and his voice held that flirtatious bite again, too teasing to be asking the question seriously. 

Regardless, Derek snapped back, “He’s _not_ my boyfriend.”

The doctor bit down on his lip to keep from smiling. “Of course not. Although,” and the dentist seems to be changing gears, “He did say something kinda odd when we met. Something about werewolf genetics impacting his dental perfection. That’s funny, isn’t it?” Dr. Stilinski eyed him sideways, gauging his response.

Derek made an unintentional, discomforted noise. “Oh,” he managed out. “Yeah. Funny. Because werewolves aren’t real.” He didn’t _sound_ convincing and Dr. Stilinski didn’t _look_ convinced, which was crazy because _why_ wouldn’t he be? Any logical, normal person would have forgotten Isaac’s lame “joke” within minutes.

Dr. Stilinski just stared at him evenly for another moment and then shrugged. He was grinning again but the look in his eyes still seemed suspicious. “I’m going to suggest putting on a temporary crown for now. We can schedule you to come in sometime in next week. No teeth pulling necessary. I mean, it’s not like you can grow it back, right?” the doctor nudged. “That would be _crazy_.”

Derek tried to laugh it off but the sound was foreign and stilted and most definitely not a laugh. “Yeah,” he said, grimacing at the sound of his own voice. It would have been impossible to miss the lack of sincerity. “Right.”

His dentist didn’t mention it, though. He just started to scribble down a number. “I’ll have a nurse come in to do the temp, but I’m going to give you my personal number,” and he held out the scrap of paper. “Call me if you need anything. _Anything_ at all. I’ll actually be staying here late tonight - all by myself - working. So, if you need any help, I’ll be free.” The paper wagged between the doctor’s fingers, either trying to get Derek to take it or a nervous twitch, and he fixed the man in his gaze. There was only a hint of a smile on his lips when he promised, “I can focus all of my attention on you.” 

Derek gazed back at him, his own mouth opening, transfixed, and he felt himself leaning forward thoughtlessly. For just that moment, it almost seemed like the doctor might actually want him, even though Derek knew that was too much to expect. But, there was a softness in the young man’s eyes as he wet his own, parted lips and looked back at Derek with half-lidded appreciation.

Before Derek could get much closer, Dr. Stilinski shoved the slip into Derek’s hand a stood. “I’ll send in a nurse,” he said, looking down at the man who was trying very hard to school the hurt out of his features. “Don’t forget to call me tonight,” and he hesitantly added, “If you need me.” 

As the doctor walked out, Derek wanted nothing more than to rest his head in his hands and breathe for a few minutes. He didn’t understand what had just happened, and he needed a moment to collect himself. He was not afforded one as another nurse came in.

* * *

When Derek came home, he was very quiet. He unlocked the door, threw his keys onto the counter, and started to walk towards his room. Presumably, he was going to create a sorrow-nest again, but Cora and Isaac blocked his path before he could start ignoring them. They didn’t say anything, just looked at him expectantly.

“Stop that.” he grumbled. “It’s none of your business.”

“It is if you’re sad all the time.” Cora snapped back.

“It’s interfering with your Alpha-ing.” Isaac added.

“That’s not a word.” Peter corrected from where he was reclining on the couch. It’s like he thought he _owned_ that couch, and Derek was pretty sure he was not okay with that. 

“What is he doing here?” he growled.

“I was in the neighborhood.” Peter offered vaguely.

“Why the fuck was he in the neighborhood?” Derek furthered, refusing to directly acknowledge his uncle. 

“Don’t say fuck, Derek.” Peter chided. “Profanity is just another way to highlight your complete lack of conversational skills.”

Derek glared straight ahead at his two, young Betas and grit out, “I’m having a bad day. Everyone needs to get out of here and leave me alone _right now_.”

“What happened at the dentist’s, Derek?” Cora nudged.

“Nothing,” he hissed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Peter sighed from the couch, sounding annoyed. Derek couldn’t even begin to comprehend why Peter felt justified in sounding annoyed. After all, Derek wasn’t the one intruding and scent-marking a couch that didn’t belong to him.

“Did your dentist say something?” Cora sked.

“Yeah.” Isaac jumped in. “Need us to go in there and bash some heads?”

“ _No_.” Derek bit out. “He just _hates_ me. He’s allowed.”

Cora took a step forward, “But, you’re upset-”

“He’s teasing me because he knows I like him. But, don’t attack him. I am telling you _as an order_. Do _not_ attack my dentist.”

“What did he say, though?” Isaac asked.

Derek groaned, allowing himself to sound exasperated. “He wouldn’t pull my tooth, so I have another appointment for next week - so he can make fun of me _again_.” He felt his jaw tightening but he stood tall, feet nearly digging into the ground. “He gave me his number and told me to call him because he was working late at the office tonight - mostly to rub it in how ridiculous it is that I would even _want_ to.”

Peter stood, coming to join the other betas, clarifying, “So, he gave you his phone number because he was going to be _alone_ tonight and he wanted you to call him? He did all of this because he hates you?”

“ _Yes_.” he grit out. Something deep inside of him was aching and having all these people watch him ache was beyond embarrassing. He turned to Isaac, saying, “You were right. All dentists are sadists.” 

Isaac gaped. “I don’t think-”

“And, I should probably thank you.” Derek added, sarcasm making his tone toxic. “Your little werewolf joke has him suspicious. Now, on top of thinking I’m pathetic, he thinks I’m crazy. So, thanks a lot.”

Peter sighed again. “So dramatic,” he murmured, and Derek almost snapped his teeth at him. 

Instead, he demanded, “Everyone get out.” and refused to speak or stop glaring until they had all ushered themselves out of his apartment, grumbling and bitching to each other. He locked the door behind them, but it was mostly for show. He knew they all had keys anyway. 

Derek did go to his dark, lonely room and he did make himself a warm nest of blankets. He did not whine like a sad dog, though, or remember how the doctor’s fingers had felt grazing over his pulse, or consider why the cruelty of the young man seemed more like genuine interest than any sort of mockery he had ever had directed at him before. 

Things like that would have only meant that he was dramatic, like Peter said, and he wasn’t. He was not. Peter could go fuck himself.

* * *

He surfaced that evening. No one had stopped by to bother him, which was a relief. He had decided to pull his own tooth and cancel his appointment. He hadn’t wanted to have to yank it out on his own, but he realized that was childish and weak of him. He had the pliers, and the new tooth would grow quickly. 

It had taken him more time than it should have to make this decision. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but part of him had wanted to see the doctor again, regardless of the unreciprocated emotions. Dr. Stilinski hadn’t been outright unpleasant, despite quite obviously making fun of him for his crush. The fact of the matter was that it wasn’t a _crush_ \- more of a misguided infatuation. He wasn’t stupid enough to get a _crush_. He knew better than that. It wasn’t like it was new information that Derek didn’t get to have nice things.

He could just tell the doctor that, and they could be friends or something. Or, better yet, he could just vow to never see the man again and never think about him or remember the way he smelled or the whiskey-amber color of his eyes or the way his fingers had felt, exerting their slight pressure down on his tongue.

He was deciding on that, standing barefoot in his freezing bathroom, pliers raised to his opening mouth, when his phone went off.

Derek froze, because he generally didn’t like it when his phone rang. No one ever called him with good news. In fact, he was pretty sure that at least half, if not more, of the phone calls he received involved someone yelling at him over the sounds of nearby conflict because of some problem - that was generally his fault, in some way.

It rang once more, and Derek considered just leaving it. However, he gave up, sighing, and put down the pliers to answer it.

“What.” he said.

Over the sounds of nearby conflict, Isaac yelled, “Peter went _crazy_ , Derek! He’s attacking your dentist’s office. Cora and I haven’t been able to get in - Peter said he’d kill your doctor if we got too close. You gotta come over here-” But Derek was already out the door, sprinting to the Beacon Hills Family Dentistry.

* * *

His Betas, or, at least, the two that were not currently inside, wreaking havoc on the little family practice, were waiting by the lobby entrance. Upon first seeing them, they didn’t look as concerned as Derek felt, but they stood at attention once they saw him.

“You didn’t bring the car?” was the first thing Cora said to him.

Derek blinked at her, panting only slightly. 

“Dude, are you barefoot?” Isaac asked.

“I came right here.” he said. “How long has he been here?” He could hear Peter inside, and Dr. Stilinski, but only faintly. Part of him wanted to heave a sigh of relief to know that his dentist wasn’t dead or hurt too badly. 

“Fifteen minutes.” Cora said, her voice carrying an urgency that almost seemed put on. It was almost as if she didn’t really think Peter was that much of a threat at the moment. Derek tried to put that aside for the moment. 

Snarling, he asked, “How did this happen?”

“Peter took off after we left.” his sister explained. “He must have come here.”

“But how did you find him?” Derek continued. Isaac glanced over at Cora, who looked back sharply. He opened his mouth but no sound came out as she looked between him and Derek. 

“Uhm...” Isaac stalled, and something was terribly wrong about this situation. Derek narrowed his eyes at both of them, but there was a loud crash from inside and suddenly all of his attention was back on getting into his dentist’s office and fighting off his uncle.

Sending one last glower to his Betas, he barked out, “Come in once I have him subdued. And get your fucking story straight.” He ran into the building, just in time to hear Dr. Stilinski call his uncle a cocksucker from a back room.

“You stay the _fuck_ away from me.” the doctor told the wolf, who snarled, and there was another loud crash. “ _Fuck_.” he said and there was more commotion, a door slamming. With a clatter of footsteps and another slam of a door, Derek’s dentist had isolated himself from the wolf. “ _Fuck_. Silver’s gotta work. Something’s gotta fucking _work_.”

Derek didn’t know why he didn’t go straight after his uncle, when that was the much wiser choice - except he totally _did_ know why and he just didn’t want to acknowledge that. Regardless, he located the young man and pushed open the door and was greeted by a squeak. Dr. Stilinski threw something used to clean teeth at him before realizing that, no, that was not a wolf. Derek didn’t really notice the tool that hit his shoulder dully and bounced to the ground, his attention snagging on the blood seeping all down the doctor’s shirt. The sight was almost too much for him to handle.

“Derek.” the doctor said, in a sort of breathless exclamation. 

“You’re hurt.” He quickly made his way to the dentist, and, without thinking how completely unwelcome his touch probably was, put his hands on the young man’s shoulder and waist, fingers skimming over his chest, nervously trying to assess the damage. He was afraid of what he might find, but felt nothing abnormal. 

“No. It’s his. It’s that _thing’s_.” Dr. Stilinski said, shaking his head. There was a loud crash as the wolf broke down the door of the room he’d been shut in, and the doctor made a startled sound. Derek nearly crowded him even more, wanting nothing but to tell him hush, that it was alright, that he would protect him. He realized, before even opening his mouth, that all of that was stupid and only would have only wasted time and given the doctor more to laugh at him about. 

“What is that?” the dentist asked frantically.

“Peter.” Derek nodded, looking back at the door.

“You _know_ that fucker?” Dr. Stilinski asked, and then smacked himself on the forehead. “Of course _you_ know him.” 

Derek was about to ask him what, exactly, he meant by that when Peter burst through the door. Derek shoved the dentist behind him and glared at the wolf.

Peter had shifted fully - and it didn’t make sense that the doctor was still alive. As a wolf, Peter could have killed Dr. Stilinski easily. Derek felt himself go into his half-shift, vaguely hearing his dentist gasp behind him, as Peter lurched forward.

His uncle got in the first hit, slashing across his chest, toppling them to the ground. He tried to make little noise on impact, not wanting to worry his doctor - whose frenzied heartbeat only increased its pace as he fell. Derek managed to get a clawed hand around Peter’s neck and flipped them over. He raised his other hand, ready to slash at his uncle’s throat, but his hand was caught. Looking up, he saw Isaac and Cora, standing behind him. Cora’s fingers were wrapped around his wrist.

“We’ll take him back.” she said. “You’re angry. You can’t kill him.”

“I wasn’t going to _kill_ him.” Derek snapped, but allowed Cora to ease him off the now eerily serene wolf. Isaac helped Peter up.

“Dr. Stilinski,” Derek said, taking a step forward towards him and then hesitating and pulling back. “Are you alright?”

The doctor laughed a little harshly at that and said, “I think we’ve reached the point where you can just call me Stiles. Oh my God, have you been referring to me as that the whole time?” Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles took a minute to breathe and assess the situation. 

“You’re hurt.” he said, pointing with a weak raise of his hand, and Derek looked down to see that his shirt had been torn to shit and he was bleeding from three pretty significant looking gashes. Cora and Isaac were already leading Peter out of the practice and the doctor was forcing him onto the dentist’s chair behind them. “Just sit still. We’ve got a first aid kit in the back.”

“No.” Derek started. “It’s fine-” but Stiles was hurrying out of the room to fetch. 

Derek sat back and considered his options. He could stay and let the doctor see how he healed himself - his skin was already beginning to stitch itself back together as he sat there - or he could just ditch. But, the more he thought about it, the more he doubted the young man could forget tonight and let the whole ordeal go. So, he sat put as his body mended itself.

Stiles fumbled back through the broken-open door, grinning, saying, “I found it. It was behind - Oh.” His eyes were glued to Derek’s unmarred chest and his jaw dropped open. Derek shifted uncomfortably under the attention.

The doctor placed the first aid kit on the counter behind him and put his hands on his hips, suddenly looking annoyed. He gestured at Derek with an open palm. “Oh, so, you’re healed already?” He sounded mad, which Derek didn’t really think was called for considering his valiant act of rescue was the reason he’d been injured in the first place.

“Yes.” Derek said. “Obviously.”

“So, you used your magic werewolf powers? The ones that you _lied_ about?” 

“I had to lie.” Derek snapped back, leaning forward in his chair. “I can’t jut go around telling everyone I’m a werewolf. That would be ridiculous.”

“Oh, and I’m everyone?” His dentist crossed his arms and straight-out glared at him.

Derek nearly groaned in frustration as he reminded him, “I don’t _know_ you that well.”

“But you _like_ me.” the doctor pointed out, and Derek wanted to snap his jaws at him for that. It wasn’t fair to bring that up right now. “Don’t you think that someone who _likes_ you should know?”

“But you don’t like me, do you?” Derek sneered and the doctor stopped looking so mad. He actually got kind of limp, arms falling to his sides, blinking at the other man slowly.

“I... What?” and he didn’t get to sound as confused as he did. It wasn’t funny and it didn’t make sense for him to keep the joke going at this point. 

Still, though, it hurt to have to admit the truth out loud to Stiles. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. “You,” he managed out, the words gruff and somewhat sticky in his throat. “Don’t like me. I’m not an idiot. I can tell when I’m being made fun of.”

The doctor was quiet for a moment. “I’m making fun of you?” he clarified. 

“ _Yes_.” Derek hissed.

“Why...” the doctor’s face was lost in bewilderment and the act made Derek’s chest ache even more. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because I like you. And you don’t like me.” Derek grumped. Stiles raised an eyebrow and Derek sighed, adding as if it were obvious, “Because I didn’t have condoms.” He said it louder than he meant and it filled the room, falling to quiet as his dentist stared at him silently. 

Quite suddenly, Stiles burst out laughing and Derek’s composed but mildly frustrated look crumbled. He thought getting laughed at was a little excessive. 

“I’m sorry.” the doctor managed out. “I’m sorry. I’m not - I wasn’t making fun of you. I was _trying_ to flirt. I _thought_ I was being obvious.” and another ring of laughter coursed through his body, but he peeked his eyes open to look at Derek, sitting open mouthed and nearly-unbreathing in his chair.

“Really,” Stiles said, controlling his features more. “Why would I have given you my number and a very suggestive invitation to call if I didn’t like you?”

Derek struggled with the words. “Because,” he tried to explain, “I thought you were taunting me. For thinking I had a chance.”

“That’s stupid.” Stiles told him and Derek ducked his head. “No, I mean. _You’re_ not stupid. I just - fuck it. I’m sorry I wasn’t clear enough.” And he pushed himself away from the counter he was leaning on to sit at the end of the dentist’s chair. 

“For your next appointment, I’ll just make some signs that say _Derek Hale should fuck Dr. Stilinski,_ and _Why the hell haven’t you asked Stiles out yet, Derek Hale?_ and have the nurses carry them around.” He grinned and then added, “I’ll have the receptionist hand you a box of condoms and some lube when you check it. She’ll say something, like, _Go get ‘im, tiger,_ and you’ll get all flustered and it’ll be awesome.”

“That’s not funny.” Derek glowered.

“It’s a little funny.” Stiles shrugged. Derek, once again, looked away in embarrassment. The doctor leaned forward a little, and he shifted away so they wouldn’t come into contact. Stiles sighed and pulled back. “So, who was that guy?”

“My uncle.” Derek glowered, but welcomed the change of topic.

“You two are related? But when you - uhm - got all _wolfy_ ,” and Derek rolled his eyes at the term.

“Shifted.” he corrected.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed with the terminology, but restated, “ _Shifted_. You two didn’t look anything alike. I mean, you’re all sideburns and grumpy face and he was a _wolf_. A _really big wolf_.”

Derek sighed. “There are different levels of the shift. There’s a halfway phase and whole wolf. The wolf is stronger but more unwieldy. Most of the time, we just go half the way.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. And why did your uncle want to kill me? Or does he just hate dentists in general?”

“Peter’s crazy.” Derek said bluntly. “He probably thought you weren’t good for the Pack and so-”

“You talk about me to your werewolf pack?” The dentist grinned, looking pleased.

“You’ve come up.” and the words tasted sour in his mouth. The doctor continued to look smug. Ignoring his dentist’s aesthetically pleasing, but overly self-satisfied face, Derek gestured to the rest of the office. “How did this happen?”

The doctor puffed out his cheeks and exhaled, a hand raised in a gesture of nescience. “Beats me. One minute I’m minding my own business - waiting for _you_ to get off your ass and call me - and then there’s someone knocking on the door to the lobby. I didn’t want to let him come inside; you know, stranger danger. 

“But, he, uh... _charms_ his way in. And, he starts to take his clothes off, right? And, seriously, my night was not going as planned. I mean, we were supposed to get together tonight or at _least_ have phone sex. I was totally fine with talking you into some phone sex.”

Derek blinked. “You want to phone sex me - I mean, have phone sex with-”

“Yes.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “ _Duh_. Anyway, your uncle is stripping down. And, I mean, I get he’s your uncle, but he’s pretty okay looking. Like, way totally completely okay looking. And, once again, _you_ were busy misreading all signals ever.” Derek sent him a glare which was pointedly ignored. “So, I didn’t really try to _stop_ him from taking off his clothes, cause, you know. Yeah.

“But, anyway, he’s all naked and stuff but then he starts to... _shift_. Like, it was slow, and it looked painful, and you could _hear_ bones popping. I stood there like a moron watching for way longer than I should have.

“When I finally come to my senses, I still can’t really think clearly because I’m panicking because this naked guy in front of me is splitting at the seams and fur is coming out and it’s awful and amazing and - So, I bolt. And, because I’m a complete idiot, I hide in the only room that doesn’t have a window; one of the ones in the back where we keep supplies. But, because I’m not a complete idiot, I spilled one of the cleaning solutions to cover up my scent - because I’m assuming you guys rely on scent a lot?” He paused for a confirmation, so Derek humored him with a nod. 

Stiles continued: “He doesn’t find me for five-ten minutes but I make some sound and he’s through the door.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Derek interrupted. “He’d have heard your heartbeat. Especially if you were panicked and he was looking for you.”

Stiles looked back with some confusion. “Well,” he said, slowly, “Maybe he wasn’t trying to kill me.”

Derek scrunched up his brow. “Then why?” 

His dentist was silent and then he said, “You should probably ask him that.” Derek wanted to push. Stiles seemed to understand what was happening better than he did.

“How’d you get his blood on you?” he asked instead. 

“Uh,” Stiles blanched at the memory. He looked down at his shirt as if he’d forgotten is was so stained. “When you shift - to a wolf - there’s a, uhm, mess. All the skin you’ve shed is bloody and - I slipped on that when I was running.”

“Oh.”

“Actually, do you mind if I take this off?” the doctor asked. Derek was going to say that _yes_ , he did mind, and then excuse himself, but his dentist was already stripping the half-wet, browning article of clothing that smelled so strongly of Peter off. He looked down once it was gone and said, “Shit, it’s on my pants too.” 

Derek held out a hand to stop him. “Wait. I should go. I’m, uh, sorry this happened. If you need to be compensated for the damages-”

Stiles smiled and waved him off. “This place is insured up the ass. My grandfather used to say,” and he affected a heavy, Eastern European accent, “ _This is a town with many dangerous mysteries._ I always thought he was full of shit, but I guess he might have been on to you guys. He made me promise to keep up all our policies after he retired.”

Derek nodded and made to stand. “Sorry, then. I’ll make sure Peter doesn’t do a repeat performance. We won’t bother you again.” And Stiles stood as well to block his path.

“What if I want you to bother me? I’m totally a botherable person. I think we could work out a mutually beneficial bothering agreement.”

Derek stared at him. “I don’t want to bother you.” he restated.

“Why?” the doctor asked, lazily, one hand coming to tug downwards at his own belt loop. He did it so naturally, it almost seemed unintentional. However, the action and added flash of skin drew Derek’s attention downwards and his dentist huffed out a sound of amusement.

Looking away and to the ground, Derek hissed out, “Because I don’t think you actually _like_ me.”

Stiles stood a little straighter, his hands falling to his sides. “Hey,” he said. Derek didn’t look up so the young man brought one hand under his chin to lift it up. “Hey, I thought we talked about this.” Derek met his eyes. “I _do_ like you. I gave you my number and invited you for sex remember? I mean, I didn’t explicitly say that so you missed the invitation part, but it _was_ there.”

“That doesn’t _mean_ anything.” Derek stated.

“Oh, hold up.” Stiles snapped. “You were the one who was all ‘Let’s just hurry up and fuck’ last time. If you don’t want to have sex with me that’s fine, but I’d really appreciate it if you would just let me know exactly what it is you want. Because I’m having a hard time keeping up.” 

And Derek didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know how to ask for everything without sounding creepy or stupid or childish. “What will you give me?” 

Stiles looked at him carefully, considering the question. He looked like he wanted to argue or tell him asking defeated the purpose. Derek braced himself for the worst, but all the doctor said was, “Whatever you want.” and then tacked on, “Within reason.” 

“Okay.” Derek nodded, and sighed in relief. “Okay.” 

“But I get to top the first time we have sex.” 

Derek nodded fervently. “Of course. Absolutely.”

Stiles blinked as if surprised. “You... You’re not even going to fight me on it?” 

“No.” Derek said, slowly. “Why would I?”

“I thought - I had a whole speech prepared - You have this whole alpha-male-butch thing going and I thought-”

“No, you should top.” Derek assured him earnestly.

Grinning, Stiles clarified, “You want me to top?”

And Derek glared at him. “I want you to top.”

“Really?” Stiles nudged, placing his hand on Derek’s hip, stepping in a little closer.

“ _Yes_.” Derek growled.

“Oh my God,” the doctor said, looking beyond pleased. “Jeez, you could have just asked. You know, you’re a lot less shy when you’re annoyed.” 

“I’m not shy.” Derek snapped. “You don’t know me well enough to say things like that.” 

“Sometimes, his dentist countered, looking all too smug, “When you’re nervous, you tuck your hands into your too-long sleeves. And, really, who buys a leather jacket that’s too long in the sleeves?” 

“It’s the _style_.” Derek cut in, and he felt his fingers curling up, but stopped himself.

“I don’t know why _I_ make you nervous.” The doctor said, his fingers slowly, lightly, creeping up the other man’s stomach, feeling him up over his ripped shirt. His thumb brushed into the dip of his exposed navel. “Your body is _insane_ and your face if perfect and, you were right, your eyebrows are totally intense and it turns out that, yeah, I’m totally into that. By all means, _I_ should be the nervous one.” He placed his palm flat against Derek’s stomach and added, “You’re really warm.”

Derek stood very still and Stiles worked to pet the tension out of his sides. ‘Is that why you like me?” he asked.

“Because you’re warm?” his dentist hummed, leaning in a little, his cold hands now under the material of the torn shirt, both taking heat and feeling the firm muscles. 

“Because I’m,” he searched for the word and struggled to say it. “Attractive.”

Making a small amused sound, the doctor pulled back. “I like you for a lot of reasons.” 

“But you don’t know me.” Derek stressed again.

And the doctor pulled his hands back completely and Derek almost whined at the loss. “You don’t know me either and you like me.”

Derek looked down. “Yeah.”

“So, don’t even start that.” Stiles crossed his arms and waited for Derek to look at him again.

“Do you,” Derek started, hesitating. “Do you want to go to your place?” 

Stiles smiled and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Right,” Derek nodded, taking a step back. “Of course. I didn’t mean to assume-”

“What I _meant_ ,” Stiles said, taking a step forward to follow and grabbing Derek’s hand. “Is that I need to call the police. I can’t leave the place like this. And, you should be gone when the cops show up. You look totally suspicious.” 

“How are you going to explain this?” Derek asked. 

The doctor shrugged it off. “I know some people on the force. I’ll just tell them it was a mountain lion. They’ll totally believe that I could have accidentally let one in.”

“And the pile of Peter’s skin in the lobby?” Derek prompted.

“You,” Stiles said, pushing a finger against the other’s man’s chest playfully. “Can take that home with you. I’m sure your uncle would just _love_ to get it back.”

“I should get going then.” Derek said, starting to pull away.

Stiles tightened his grip. “What’s the rush?” 

“You just said-”

“That we couldn’t go back to my place. I said nothing about _here_.”

“But,” Derek’s brain was short-circuiting, so it took a moment. “But you work here.”

“Not until renovations are done. I’m giving myself at least two weeks off.”

“But, I don’t have condoms.” Derek said. “Or lube.”

“Please,” his dentist waved him off. “I’ve been bringing those into work for a week now. I had thought you’d make another appointment to see me sooner. I did _not_ think you’d knock your own tooth out, though.”

“I didn’t do that on purpose.” Derek interjected, and then grumbled, “Peter did that.”

“Well,” Stiles shrugged. “Peter seems to be pretty good at getting you into my office. So, we should fuck.”

And Derek gaped and choked and stared at him. “ _What?_ ”

“Jesus, Derek, this is nothing new. Let’s just do it. Let’s do it right here, right now, so that we can move on and have a cool, normal relationship. Don’t you want to have a cool, normal relationship with me?”

“I don’t think this is how you start a _normal_ relationship.”

“Well, you know what, most people don’t spend inordinate amounts of money for check ups so they can just _watch_ their dentist.” Derek glowered and Stiles added, “Also, you’re a werewolf. There, I said it. Real normalcy may not actually be in the cards for us. So, if you want to have sex with me, we should have sex. Because I want to have sex with you _really badly_ and unless you’ve got some hang up and you really want to wait for some reason or you-”

But Derek had already started to unbutton and unzip his pants. He was still kind of glaring but the shocked stupid noise Stiles hushed out almost made him smile. “Where do you want me?” he gruffed out.

“Oh, uh...” his dentist started, blinking as if suddenly unable to comprehend their situation. He started gesturing wildly at the dentist’s chair and saying, “There. Right there. Get on that. Just - uh - give me a minute.” 

He sprinted out of the room as Derek shoved down his jeans and stepped out. He was kind of totally already half-hard and he placed his fingers on the waistband of his briefs. He glanced back at the door Stiles had left through and hesitated, deciding to leave them on, and settling down on the chair. Stiles ran back into the room, almost crashing into the doorframe and tripping over the collapsed door. Regardless, he was beaming, and he showed off the retrieved condoms and lube with such pride that Derek wanted to laugh or smile. Instead, he spread his legs so they straddled the sides of the chair. 

“I got them.” Stiles told him, panting slightly and making his way over to where Derek was sitting. 

“I can see that.” he said, a hand coming up to help Stiles start undoing his pants. 

“Oh my God,” Stiles gaped, finally taking him in, dropping the lube and the condoms to the floor. “Jesus Christ, look at you.” Derek looked up sharply, meeting the doctor’s eyes, and became very still under the assessment, slowly growing more and more nervous as Stiles gazed at him. “Oh, no.” the young man said, and Derek must have been making some sign of his discomfort, because a hand cupped his face, and Stiles leaned down. “You have got to kiss me.”

Derek did kiss him, his own fingers coming up to lightly brush against the hand on his cheek as Stiles tilted his head back. The young man broke away, to kiss and nibble across his jaw and under his ear, and Derek made some soft, hushed out moan as Stiles finally kicked off his pants. He started to climb onto the chair as well, one hand bracing itself on the armrest and the other holding Derek’s head in place as he continued to mouth and suck as his neck.

“I don’t think,” Derek said, and Stiles pulled at the over-sensitive flesh of his throat with his teeth a little too hard, his hand coming down to trail over the man’s chest, rubbing harshly at a nipple. Derek groaned and panted and lost all train of thought, his own fingers coming to lace into the doctor’s hair.

“What?” Stiles mumbled against his skin, lazily tracing his tongue over Derek’s pulse. He brought both hands down to linger at the man’s underwear, fingers dipping in, until Derek pulled his hips up and let Stiles shimmy them down and toss them aside. He sat back down as the doctor sucked in a breath and stared openly, his hands gripping firmly at Derek’s thighs. “Wow,” he said. “Wowie wow wow. Oh my God.”

“I think the chair is too small.” Derek finally managed out and Stiles glanced up at him.

“Yeah,” he admitted, and then bit his bottom lip trying to decide what to do. “Maybe if you could turn around. Does that sound okay?”

Derek said a small, breathless, “Yeah,” and eased himself around. His legs straddled the seat, but he leaned forward, pushing his hips back as he grabbed the headrest with both hands. 

Behind him, his dentist slicked up his fingers and, one hand soothing down the man’s back, started to gently ease one finger in. Derek hissed softly but only shifted his hips a little and then tried to stay relatively still. The finger, once in, curled and rubbed, and Stiles began to nudge in a second one.

“God, if you could see yourself.” Stiles murmured. “Just look at you. Being so good for me. But you gotta relax, baby.”

Derek groaned and Stiles twisted his fingers for a different angle. “Don’t call me that.”

“Okay, pookie.” he amended. 

Derek huffed. “Do _not_ call me that.”

“Derek, come on,” Stiles hushed “ _Relax_.” and with a few more steady swipes of his fingers, he found and brushed against something perfect inside of Derek. He made a startled, strangled noise, pressing back into the touch. Stiles hummed, sounding absolutely delighted, and kept up the attention, messaging against the spot as he reached out with his other hand for the bottle of lube.

“I’m going to add another finger, Derek.” his dentist explained, squirting more lube directly onto his hole. He put the bottle aside again and used his other hand to spread Derek’s cheeks, his thumb pressing lightly against his entrance. “Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah.” Derek choked out, having a hard time processing what was being said to him. Stiles started to push the third finger into him and he grit his teeth.

“God, I can’t wait to fill you up.” Stiles told him, starting to spread and curl his fingers inside the man, pulling at the rim gently with his thumb. “I”m so hard for you. You’re going to be overstuffed with me.”

Derek bit back a groan and thumped his head against the headrest. “You can’t just _say_ things like that.” He was only able to barely make the words out before Stiles pet over his prostate again.

“What?” Stiles asked, trying to sound innocent. “You don’t like it?” and the way the young man asked made if very clear that he knew the answer to that was a strong negative. Still, Derek said nothing - though, that may have had more to do with his brain losing all functional abilities and not any sort of stubborn gesture.

Stiles chuckled, the sound low and deep in his chest. “If I had my way, I’d do this for hours. Put my tongue here and lick you until you were wet and _begging_ me to fuck you. Do you think you’re wet enough now? You ready for my cock?” 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek growled in warning, and the young man snerked behind him. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he allowed, reaching down again for the lube and box of condoms. He eased his fingers out of Derek’s hole and went about wrapping and slicking up his dick. He placed his hands on Derek’s hips and paused for a second. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s _fine_ ,” Derek snapped. “Hurry up.” and he shoved his hips back. 

Stiles tsked. “So bossy.” and the words were strangely affectionate, but Derek chose not to read too deeply into it. Besides, Stiles was scooting up the seat a little more, his hands spreading Derek as he started to nudge his erection in which kind of turned Derek’s mind blank. He bit his lip to keep from groaning, and pressed his forehead against the headrest even more as Stiles bottomed out inside of him. 

“Wow,” the young man panted, “Okay. That’s really tight. You’re so _tight_.” He tried one, experimental thrust, and then pulled himself up the seat even more, pressing his front against Derek’s back and wrapping an arm around his chest. His other hand came to grope at Derek’s upper thigh, thumb flicking across the other man’s groin as he thrust up again, harder this time. 

The noise Derek made was unintentional, pushed out of him, and he could feel Stiles smile against his shoulder where he was mouthing senselessly as he started to pick up the pace a little. “Lean forward a little,” the doctor murmured, and Derek did, pushing his hips out even more. 

The pace was sharp, little rocks forward, and Derek brought one hand down from the headrest to pump his own cock in time and Stiles told him that he wasn’t going to last long. Derek just hummed back and bit out another groan as Stiles thrust up a little faster and harder, cursing. 

“Fuck, Derek.” he said, eloquently. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah.” Derek allowed, and Stiles slammed his hips forward, no longer kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulder. He was simply resting his forehead there, not seeming to be able to do much more than thrust up and pant and hold on. 

Someone said they were going to come, and Derek couldn’t tell if it was him or his dentist. But, the rhythm set was getting more erratic and Derek nearly whined as he spilled over his own hand. Stiles shushed him and, after a few more thrusts, came as well, filling the condom. 

They sat there like that, not really moving for a minute.

“We should have sex more.” Stiles said. Derek hmmed. “But not right now.” Derek hmmed again. “You should take me out sometime.”

“Okay,” Derek said.

“You should take me out on Friday night for dinner. Or whenever, I guess. I have the week off, so...” 

“Friday is good.” Derek nodded. 

“And then,” Stiles added, starting to pull out gingerly, “After dinner, we should have sex again. We could even cuddle after, if you wanted.”

“Sex is good.”

“You should fuck me.”

“Okay.” 

“Fucking me sounds good?” Stiles clarified as Derek started to turn himself over.

“Fucking you sounds good.”

“Okay, good.”

* * *

Stiles offered to drive Derek back to his apartment, laughing when he finally noticed that the other man was barefoot and had run to his aid without shoes on. Derek had refused. Together, they scooped up Peter’s discarded skin off the wood flooring and shoved it into a bag for Derek to carry home. Stiles had kissed him goodbye, reminding him about Friday night - which was unnecessary, because Derek didn’t think he could possibly forget - before running to the back for cleaning supplies, needing to get the blood up before phoning the police. 

Once back at his apartment, Derek made his way up the stairs and could hear his Pack inside and groaned, thumping his head against the door. Inside, Cora hushed a mildly amused _he’s back_. Sighing, Derek tried the door handle, which was unlocked, and let himself inside. 

His three Betas were sitting on the couch, watching Derek’s frequently unused TV. Peter was drinking a beer, reclining lengthwise, his legs over Cora’s lap, Isaac’s fingers tangled in his hair. He was also wearing a bathrobe - _Derek’s_ bathrobe, which was not okay. No one looked away from what they were watching as he came in, so he walked over to the television and pushed off the power.

“ _Hey_.” Cora protested.

“How’d it go?” Isaac asked, and then grinned. “Wow. It _smells_ like it went fine. High five, dude.” and he raised his free hand up. Derek left him hanging, his attention solely on Peter. His uncle didn’t move to get up and looked at him with a mixture of smug pleasure and theatrical annoyance.

“Really, Derek,” he sighed, trying to sound more irritated than he did. “Use your words.”

“What the hell was that?” he grit out, gesturing in the direction of his faraway dentist’s office.

“What was what?” Peter asked, innocently. 

“ _You tried to kill my dentist_.” 

“Oh, honestly, Derek.” his uncle rolled his eyes, “If I wanted to kill your dentist, he’d be dead. I actually like him.”

“Get up.” Derek demanded.

“Why?”

“So I can throw the skin you shed at the office at you without getting my couch dirty.”

Peter eyed the bag. “Yes, I was wondering what that was.” and that was when Derek realized how completely exhausted his uncle looked. He set the bag on the ground and folded his arms over his chest.

“Did you do this for me?” he asked, trying to look stern. 

“Come on, Derek,” Cora huffed. “You were clearly sabotaging yourself. We couldn’t just stand by and watch you ruin your chance with your hot dentist.”

“So,” Derek said, slowly, “You attacked my dentist and put him in a life-threatening situation so I would save him and we would have to talk it out.”

“It was hardly life-threatening.” Peter told him. “I was in control the entire time.”

“But, yeah.” Isaac allowed. “Basically.” 

Derek glared at all of them, silently, for a long moment. Finally, he grumbled, “You are all the worst and I’m never forgetting this.”

Cora scooted over on the couch and pat the spot next to her. “You can thank us later. Did you get a date?” 

Reluctantly, Derek sat next to her, keeping on the edge of his seat. “Yes.” he allowed and she threw an arm around him pulling him in closer.

“I’m really happy for you.” she said.

“And you two fucked?” Isaac clarified, groping between the cushions for the remote control.

Derek sighed. “Yes, Isaac. We had sex.”

“Cool.” he nodded, flipping the TV back on. 

“What are we watching?” Derek asked after a minute. Cora and Isaac both shushed him and Peter stretched out even more. Derek hesitantly rested his hand on the man’s ankle and shot him a quick look. Peter smirked, glancing over at his nephew, before fixing his attention back on the TV. 

Derek considered thanking them, but decided they didn’t need any positive encouragement because they were all bastards anyway. But, crowding into his sister a little more, he felt, for the first time in a while, that connecting with them might not be as hard as he had originally thought.

And, after all, they had gotten him a date with his hot dentist.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hopefully this was okay. I hope you liked it. I started writing it before the last thing I posted, and I worry that there might be some jarring tonal shifts. So, hopefully, those weren't too jarring. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.
> 
> Uh, if anyone wants to be my writing buddy for NaNoWriMo, for God knows what reason, my username is GiggleSnortBangDead.
> 
> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
